


Harvest - Smallville - *Prelude 12/21*

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid looking at the storylines in 'Harvest'</p><p>Originally published: November 12, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest - Smallville - *Prelude 12/21*

  
*seriously watch in 720 HD* Please Rate/Comment & Read -  
click the gear after hitting play for HD

http://youtu.be/sUVF49QQ79k

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was so fun to do.
> 
> Hope its enjoyed! I just loved the two story lines (Clois and Tess/aLEXander/Connor) for this ep and the way they connected to other eps so I had to do this, and I've always wanted do a vid to this song.
> 
> All Eps are from s10, eps that i use to support 'Harvest' are Lazarus and Isis.


End file.
